


Enclosed Prison

by DarkSadisticAngel



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Covert Operation, Imprisonment, M/M, Preventers, Sexual Content, Spaceships, Undercover, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSadisticAngel/pseuds/DarkSadisticAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo, a Preventer, goes out for a smoke and ends up unexpectedly a sex prisoner on a rogue Space Ship filled with rough characters from the underground. 1x2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enclosed Prison

'Hey duuudes,' came a lazy drawl. 'It looks like we've got ourselves a Preveeenter here..'  
The way the tall, youth stooped over the top of him spoke sounded like that of a slurred drug addict, but the clear glint in his emerald eyes- or at least, the one that was showing since the other was hidden by a fall of long bangs, belied the initial impression. The scrawny kid was clearly more intelligent then he sounded.  
But it didn't take much brains to figure out that he, Duo Maxwell, an elite operator of the Preventer secret intelligence forces, to know that he was in a piss poor situo. After all, his badge was in the kid's hand, and the kid had about five or so older friends with him. Who just happened to be some major badass gang he had the misfortunate luck to stumble accidentally into while looking for a place to smoke. Never mind cancer. Duo didn't think he'd be dying from that effect of being nicotine addicted. Lady luck had turned her back on him and farted in his face.  
The teenager straightened up, and dealt a kick to Duo's ribs. He cringed in an effort to minimise the impact and grunted as the steel toed boots impacted his bones. The blow added to the many bruises he had, but there was no way to avoid it. Hard to, since his arms were tied back behind with his own set of steel handcuffs.  
One of the other older guys approached and aimed a handgun down.  
It would figure, Duo thought. One measly blow from behind had knocked him out, and now he was facing death in the muzzle like a tied-up piece of loser trash .So much for his dream to go down fighting in a grand Hollywood style shoot out- the only reason why he had joined the Preventers. Why did his end have to be just as pathetic as his start? He wasn't even on a case. He was on a friggin' paid vacation that he had not even want to take but needed to take, according to his boss, until the fuss died down from his last case.  
'Don't shoot the man, dude,' drawled the youth again. 'The others won't be too pleased if we leave a corpse in their backyard. On this Colony, it's simply not good business manners unless you stick around to deal with the stirred-up wasp nest yourself. Unless, of course, we're not coming back here?'  
The man swore.   
'Shit- we'll just take him and space him outside this district then.'  
It was to that sentence that Duo found him in unconscious again.

 

'He's a Preveeenter, duuude,' drifted the same lazy drawl into his ear.  
'Hn,' a harsher, deeper tone voice grunted.  
Both the sounds came from the same direction. To his left.  
'We're launching in ten. Trant wants to space him after we're away from this place.'  
'Hn.'  
'What to do?'  
'Secure down his body. We don't want him bouncing around the place during launch.'  
'I stuck him in a coffin. He won't be moving.'  
'Good.'  
A coffin? He couldn't mean- Duo cranked open one eye then groaned. The white glass a mere inch away from his face confirmed his suspicion. They had entrapped him in a bunk pod. Bunk pods were enclosed coffin-like seats made to secure passengers for space launches, and were also standard sleep quarters. Death by gunshot, he could take with his customary black humour. But the slick, cool foam moulded to his body made him turn cold and... aw fuck. There was a reason why he never took to space other then in his own specially customised spaceship. He couldn't stand bunk pods. At all. He wanted out of there! He banged the white glass with his forehead.  
'Hey! Hey you! I know you're there. Let me out!'  
'He's awake.'  
'Hn.'  
'Let me fucking out!' Duo shouted.  
There was a hiss as the pod front opened. Duo suddenly blinked as an incredibly beautiful face appeared before him. The half-Asian, half-Caucasian girl frowned at him. Her long, brown lashes fluttered down briefly in irritation before rising to expose sharp, brilliant Prussian blue eyes. Then the girl spoke.  
'Shut up,' came a deep, masculine voice.  
Then he was knocked out again.

 

It was with a sense of déjà vu he woke up. He was on his back, handcuffed, and surrounded by a large group of toughies. And there was that same tall youth standing over him, with the same bored look on his dead-plan face.  
'Hey duuudes, the guy's awake. Should we ask him his name before we send him out in the cargo bay?'  
'No need. Just space the trash.'  
'Hey!' Duo glared at the speaker. It was the man from before. No doubt the man was the Trant guy the boy had referred to. 'I'm not the trash here. You are.'  
'Guy's got a mouth on him,' muttered a muscled lackey. 'Let's see if he can scream in space.'  
'Fuck that, just stick tape on him and shove him out already. Silence is golden.'  
Duo found himself gagged then picked up. He began struggling.  
'Stop. Give him to me,' came a deep, husky voice.   
Duo couldn't crane his neck around to see the speaker but knew immediately who it was. It was that girl-guy from before.  
'What the- why?'  
'I want to use that mouth for something else.'  
'Thought all you rogue techies cared about were computers. You've got to be shitting me, Yuy? He's got long hair but ain't no real bitch, you know.'  
'I don't care. I'm not particular- a body's a body. We've got forty-eight days until we reach the destination. Since we're going so far out, I can't connect to the net. He'll do for entertainment instead. Unless you've got a man to spare to be my "bitch"? I can't guarantee I'll leave him intact, though. I don't do gentle.'  
Mutters rippled through the group. From the faces Duo could see, a lot blanched at the proposal. But his own face was no less white. Yuy had spoken matter-of-factly, as if explaining his desire to brutally rape another man was ordinary habit. The beautiful face he'd glimpsed had to be the face of a devil. Being killed quickly was one thing but over a month of being... It was worse then being in a coffin. No. He wouldn't become no man's bitch!  
'You can have him. I don't care how good you are at hacking and stuff, or how much the big boss values you, just keep your hands off my men, Yuy. They aren't like your shady, sick kind. Barton, move him to Yuy's quarters.'  
'Okay dude,' came lazy acknowledgement. 'Moving the meat over.'  
He nearly broke his back in his struggles, but it was no use. The luxuriously wide bed he found himself unceremoniously dumped in wasn't a coffin pod. It was far worse.

 

The room laid in semi-darkness. Yuy had left the room.  
'The first time's the worse,' was what Yuy had told him during... that. 'But it would get better... after you've adjusted to the pain. I won't hurt you so much if you stop struggling. So just trust me, and bear with it. Don't flinch from the knife. I need you to bleed, but I don't want you dying on me.'  
It had been hard not to. He'd never followed orders in his life. He'd never been beaten in a one on one fight too.  
He had never had an organism from sick activities with another man either.  
It was an awakening that, in the cold semen aftermath, made him want to vomit in disbelief.  
He had sex with the devil.  
A knock sounded. Duo couldn't look at the man who came in. There was no strength in his muscles for him to even lift up his head. He couldn't control himself. He was shaking, and couldn't stop. The room brightened artificially as the overhead fluro lights switched on. Plates clattered.  
'Shit... the techie's really a psycho. Bleeding over the fucking place... shit, he's a mess. Guy's sick in the head- look at all those slashes- how the fuck can blood turn on somebody?'  
'Better him then us. But yeah... it ain't nothing I've seen before. The guy isn't normal.'  
'What are you doing in my room?'   
'Fuck!'  
'We... we got orders to come down here to feed the prisoner.'  
'From who? I didn't ask for it.'  
'Trant.'  
'No one is to step inside here without my permission. Be informed that if anyone again does it, I'll consider that person a side-offering from Trant. Do you understand me?'  
Hasty steps beat a retreat.  
Leaving him alone again with the devil.  
'Agent Duo Maxwell...'  
How did he know-? The badge that had been taken away from him. It made sense. They had his ID details.  
Light fingers touched his chin and forced his face up to meet the gaze of his enemy.  
'You will follow all my orders from now on. I will hurt you but I will take care of you. Do you understand?'  
He had no choice, did he?   
'Do you understand, Agent?'  
Duo nodded. Once. He understood. But at first opportunity, Duo would kill him. Then he was going to kill himself.  
An unreadable look past through the other's expression.  
'Good,' the young man said softly. 'That’s a good Agent.'

 

The night they were due to land, the man called Heero Yuy approached him in what had become somewhat of an ordinary event. Duo seriously doubted that was his real name. It was a mockery of the past peacemaker whom had formed the Preventers after bringing peace to space. Most times, Yuy would only quickly do Duo over just before the allocated time period of Duo's daily morning weight exercise, spending no more than fifteen minutes in bringing them both to ejaculation so that Duo always entered the training rooms always smelling of sex, his head down with humiliation to avoid the knowing looks of the other gang members. Night time sex was less, but happened regularly enough. Yuy would free Duo from his normal bounds so that he was free enough to fight. Duo knew Yuy was baiting him each time, as after the third time, it became crystal clear that Duo could never beat Yuy in a fight. The man had the strength of a monster. Fighting him wiped Duo out.  
The sex afterwards was just as exhausting.  
After a while, Duo suddenly found himself no longer caring about the wrongness of the situation. Spending day in and out with Yuy in the enclosed room had made him lose his senses. It had to be the enclosure. He had never been good with being trapped. Not only boredom, he couldn't stand the silence! Initially distant and closed-lipped himself, Duo was unable to help himself after the second week of silence. He began to talk. Not about work, as he wasn't a fool, but of inane things. Being imprisoned onboard was driving him crazy. Needing some sort of human attention, he had initially tried flinging insults and taunts at his keeper, but unexpectedly, he suddenly found himself flirting with his enemy.  
During all of his crushes, he'd never confessed his feelings. He had been too shy. His first kiss was with a man. It happened on the twentieth day of meeting the psychopath, and his right to shyness had long disappeared.  
The same man now was unbuttoning his shirt with great familiarity, and Duo was letting him. And this time, as it had been for many nights, Yuy's didn't have a knife to his throat. The fight before had been short. Yuy had taken him down in a strangle hold, but Duo hadn't cared to fight further. He had signalled his acceptance of defeat by licking at Yuy's warm skin, and was thrown onto the bed. His neck still hurt, but the excitement that was rapidly heating up his body occupied more of his attention then his soreness. Kisses traced a light path from his neck to his nipples as more of his chest was exposed to the air conditioning's currents, and his nipples peaked in anticipation. Hands freed his already excited member, and massaged him below. Thrills of pleasure shot through him.  
Duo arched his back, offering his body towards Yuy. And to his eternal shame and pleasure, Yuy took him up. In the midst of passion's haze, the words; 'sorry', did not register in his mind as the man above whispered him into his ear, nor did he see Yuy's remorseful eyes as the other man's face was turned down towards the coarse bedsheet.

 

'Duuude,' drawled a soft, lazy voice. 'You've got to be reeeaal quiet. Otherwise,' the voice suddenly sharpened, 'you'll mess up Agent Yuy's mission. He's done enough for you, keeping you alive on that ship of pirates. So keep your gun ready, but don't go out. Not yet.'  
Sharp green eyes looked at him as the man jerked his head towards the gathering of people below. The teenager- or rather, young man, was now dressed in a tight fitting black V-shirt and black stretch jeans. Not being the customary loose sports clothing, it was now clear the speaker wasn't some skinny fresh faced teenager, but a well built young man who was, apparently, the same age as himself, if not older. To boot, the guy was an undercover Preventer agent. It had been an extreme topsy-turvy reality he had awoken to, and he still was wondering whether he actually had awoke.  
'Hey dude,' he said shakily back. 'I got it, okay? Who the fuck are you, anyway?'  
'Need to know basis for now, junior. Don't be rude to your senior,' said the other agent. 'You can just call me Agent Barton for now, if you really do need a name.' The sandy brown hair man tapped behind his ear with his finger. 'It looks like everyone's in place. As soon as Agent Yuy pulls out a gun on the big boss there, we can go.'  
Duo frowned.  
'He's been searched- they cleared him. How can he be armed?'  
'That I don't know, but he's got a speciality in pulling out weapons from nowhere.'  
The brown hair man raised his arm, and suddenly a hand gun appeared. The muzzle of it rested directly on the forehead of what appeared to be the gathering's leader. Duo saw the ship's smaller boss, Trant, paled. Suddenly a frenzy of guns, semi-automatic, automatic, customised and standard appeared from all areas. And Duo was one of the holders.  
'Freeze- Preventers!' came a chorus of voices.  
Then following, a sole shout of surprise.  
'What the hell- Duo! What are doing here? Your only mission is supposed to be to have a holiday!? Report to me after this!'  
As he saw his angry boss's face in the crowd of Preventer agents, Duo could only bit back an expletive.  
Lady luck had decided to make a patty of shit and throw at him. Her aim was true.

 

He was screamed at, shouted at, then scolded before his boss calmed down enough to ask him the details. Duo calmly to his boss all of the details, save for the major one- how he had survived the ship ride. When his boss pressed, Duo went quiet. It was no doubt Duo's expression that made his superior back off. The black labelled envelope that came an hour later to inform that the cases' details would be confidential even to the high ranks, confirmed that it had been the right decision.  
Duo didn't want to remember it. Nor think about it.  
The confinement was over.  
He could go back to his own life.  
Or so he thought.  
It was an off-chance. The route down to the car park wasn't one he normally took. Being situated on the tenth floor, he would normally ride the elevator down to the basement area, but lately, enclosed spaces were places he could not stand. It brought back a strange painful, feeling in his chest. So he took the emergency stairs down.  
The familiar back view of a messy brown hair agent confronted him on the second step.  
'Yuy...!?' he slapped his hand over his mouth. Shit.  
The agent turned away.  
'Agent Maxwell,' the man replied back solemnly.  
They gazed at each other.  
Then with a distant nod, the man turned and began descending.  
Duo thought his heart was about to rip. He must have made some sort of noise, because Yuy suddenly turned back with a frown.  
'Are you okay?'  
'How the hell can I be okay?' Duo screamed at him. 'Why are you?'  
'Duo.'   
The blue Prussian eyes of the agent filled with emotion Duo couldn't read, nor understand. This infuriated him.  
'You fuckin' insensitive raping bastard!'  
'Duo.'  
He took a few steps up.  
'You need to burn in Hell, you hear!?'  
'Duo- I know.'  
It had been less than a fortnight since he had been in the other man's arms. But the familiar strength of Yuy's arms wrapping around him again brought back a flash of guilty pleasure even as he ranted in anger, half-heartedly trying to thrown off the embrace he so desperately wanted to stay in. But the embrace only grew tighter, until he exhaustedly lent against Yuy's chest.  
'I need you. You did something to me. I don't know why, but now I can't... I can't....'  
'I know.'  
'You have to take responsibility...Heero.'  
'I will.'  
Duo feel Heero shiver against him. Or was it him shivering? Perhaps they both were.  
'I will,' Heero promised huskily. 

 

Fin.


End file.
